Esa NO es MI Hinata
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: ESA sensual mujer sobre la mesa NO era SU Hinata, para nada lo era. ADVERTENCIA: lemon, OoC, y palabras algo vulgares, no apto para menores porfis :3


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"ESA NO ES MI HINATA"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Solo había dos opciones creíbles para lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos, la primera: Esto era un sueño, patético y falso, se había pellizcado las mejillas, los brazos e incluso las piernas para auto despertarse, pero solo logro dejar la zona roja. Segundo: estaba ebrio y por eso tenía alucinaciones, lo peor, no recordaba haber probado ni la más minúscula gota de sake en los últimos 3 meses.

Entonces, llego a una conclusión, ¡NO HABIAN MOTIVOS PARA QUE SUS OJOS ESTUVIERAN VIENDO A UNA DESNUDA HINATA CON NARUTO MAKIS EN SUS PEZONES Y RODEADA DE RAMEN SOBRE EL COMEDOR DE SU HOGAR!, pero la cosa no terminaba allí, oh no, su esposa le miraba de manera pervertida mientras se mordía el labio inferior, era como si el diablo te hiciera una invitación al infierno y te dijera que estarías en zona V.I.P., disfrutando de las mejores diablitas, o a decir verdad, de la mejor Diablilla.

Observo con más detalle y noto que los labios de su amada mujercita estaban delineados de rojo, y por favor, el único día en que su esposa uso ese tono en los labios fue el día de su boda, ahora su mente le enviaba montones de preguntas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿realmente era su Hinata?, ¿estaría en un sexy genjutsu?, y la más importante, ¿POR QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PARADO COMO ESTUPIDO EN LUGAR DE IR Y CUMPLIR UNA DE SUS MAS GRANDES FANTASIAS?. La respuesta era fácil y sencilla, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que ESA, ESA sensual mujer sobre la mesa NO era SU Hinata, para nada lo era.

–Cariño~ –hablo seductoramente la mujer– tu cena está servida –aviso seguido de un travieso guiño–

A Naruto se le erizo la piel, se rasco nervioso la mejilla y trago duro, por más que esta fuese la imagen de sus más grandes fantasías, porque si, esa había sido su fantasía desde que esa hermosa mujer se entregó a él, ver a Hinata cubierta de Ramen, para que el gustoso se comiera el ramen y a ella por supuesto, pero se imaginaba a una Hinata sonrojada y avergonzada, porque eso era lo que más amaba de su esposa.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con calma hacia su casa, en su mente ya podía imaginar cómo sería recibido, claro que siempre su mujercita terminaba por sorprenderlo con sus nuevas y cada vez más alocadas ideas de seducción, se pasó una mano por la ya no tan larga cabellera y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía, trato de relajarse así mismo cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, se llenó de valor y entro en esta.

–Estoy en casa –hablo con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo–

–Bienvenido cariño –respondió ¿Hinata vestida?, mientras corría y le daba un tierno beso en los labios–

Naruto no supo que responder, a decir verdad su mente aun no digería lo recién vivido, estaba sorprendido como todos los días, pero no el tipo de sorpresa que él esperaba, se había quedado de piedra mientras la mujer que le había saludado tan dulcemente iba a la cocina mientras mencionaba algo de que la cena estaría lista en pocos minutos.

No se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, Hinata un poco extrañada de la actitud de su esposo y de que este no cerrara la puerta, se asomó desde la cocina, pero entonces vio que este se quitaba los zapatos aun sin cambiar la expresión sorprendida de su rostro, se quitaba la chaqueta y subía cual zombi hacia la planta de arriba, ella suponía que a tomar un baño, no se preocupó más y siguió con su labor en la cocina.

Naruto se sentó en la gran cama de su habitación, se rasco la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suave colchón, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿este era una castigo por haber deseado que su esposa cambiara?, es cierto que rogaba para que su esposa fuese menos intensa, para que por un día dejase de tratar de seducirlo, pero por favor, lo último que quería era una sumisa mujer que lo recibiera con tanta melosidad aunque solo se tratase de un beso, algo debió haber pasado en su ausencia, porque ESA mujer que lo recibió, ESA NO era SU Hinata.

* * *

De alguna manera Naruto Uzumaki había logrado escapar de las garras de esa posesa maniaca que se hacía llamar su esposa, la mujer había saltado desde la mesa hasta los brazos de este y planeaba desnudarlo en un tiempo record, gracias al cielo que había aprendido el jutsu de espacio tiempo de su padre, aunque la huida no rindió muchos frutos, la mujer lo siguió por toda la casa sin la más mínima vergüenza por andar como el señor la trajo el mundo. Desnuda.

En un acto desesperado Naruto tomo una de las toallas de baño y la atrapo con esta de la cintura, empleo a dos clones de sombras para sostenerla mientras el corría a colocarle una bragas y un camisón, aunque esta por su actitud no pareciera su Hinata, físicamente eran iguales, tan iguales que incluso tenía el mismo lunar que Hinata en uno de sus labios vag… Después de lograr su acometido de vestir a la sensual mujer, se auto impuso la misión de descubrir lo que había pasado, porque nada sacaba de su mente que esa no era su mujercita, claro que no.

–Naruto, ¡SUELTAME! –Forcejeo la mujer que yacía atada sobre la cama– oh…. ¿Cómo siempre quieres llevar el control y azotarme querido? –dijo con una voz por demás pervertida–

– ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO HINA? –Hablo alterado el rubio– nunca hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas

–Ah, ¿no lo recuerdas? –Dijo seductoramente– ¿se te olvida la ocasión en la que me hiciste vestir de cuero y me encadenaste para que nos enrolláramos como nunca en el bosque de la muerte? Lo disfrutaste tanto Naruto

El rojo se apodero de todo el rostro del rubio, definitivamente esa no era su Hinata, ellos jamás habían siquiera planeado algo con ese nivel de perversidad, pero imaginar a su esposa vistiendo de cuero y encadenada no era mala idea, siempre y cuando fuese en la intimidad de su casa, no es un lugar público y peligroso como el bosque de la muerte. Con semejante pensamiento era normal ver un potente chorro de sangre salir de la nariz del chico, estaba excitado.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, en las que había escuchado cada historia que lograba excitarlo más que la anterior, desde haberlo hecho debajo del escritorio del Hokage hasta en los salones de clases de la academia, en los campos de entrenamiento e incluso en una de las cumbres de los cinco kages, donde según la mujer, ambos habían ido en calidad de guardias, vaya guardias había pensado el rubio.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze bajó cuando "su esposa" le dijo que el almuerzo estaba listo, por más que intento actuar de manera natural no dio resultado, la mujer era tan delicada al comer, le sonreía de forma tímida y se sonrojaba en ocasiones, eso le hacia preguntarse una vez mas ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Después del almuerzo Hinata se fue a la cocina a limpiar y el aprovecho de ir a su despacho, llego al escritorio y sonrió de manera ladina, ese escritorio tenia las más locas historias, historias que no eran aptas para menores, ese escritorio era sin duda parte de la familia. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos impuros se sentó, y justo cuando lo hizo llevo su mirada hacia los estantes donde estaban sus pergaminos y noto que uno de estos estaba abierto sobre el suelo.

En cuanto vio ese pergamino en el suelo sudo frio, eso solo significaba que su mujercita había estado jugando con ellos, suspiro pesado, lleno de aire sus pulmones y soltó de pronto un grito molesto:

– ¡HINATAAAAA!

La pobre mujer al escuchar el grito de su esposo corrió a toda prisa hasta el despacho, le tomo pocos minutos llegar hasta allí, había escuchado el grito molesto, lo cual era raro, pues no solía molestarse con ella de esa manera, abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo encontró allí con una mirada seria.

–Te he dicho que mis pergaminos no son juguetes –hablo reprimiendo su enojo– sobre todo si se trata de los jutsu secretos del clan, ¿acaso debo castigarte mujercita? –Dijo alzando la voz–

– ¿Acabas de gritarme? –Hablo la mujer con los ojos llenos de furia y lágrimas– Escucha, no sé de qué pergaminos estás hablando, porque los pergaminos con los jutsus de tu padre los tienes en la habitación junto a los de tu madre.

– ¿De que estas…?

–No te atrevas a volver a gritarme, desde que llegue en la mañana del centro comercial todo se ha puesto extraño, TÚ estas extraño, primero llegas a casa y ni siquiera me correspondes el beso de bienvenida, subes a la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y al bajar para almorzar ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarme un poco, y para terminar después de almorzar olvidas que es tu deber el limpiar los trastes usados y limpiar la cocina si quieres que te prepare el baño para que podamos largarnos a casa de mi padre.

– ¿de qué hablas?, te he dicho que me notifiques cuando quieras ir de visita a casa de tu padre con anticipación

–Fuiste tú quien decidió ir a casa de mi padre, ¿acaso lo olvidas? –Respondió una dolida Hinata–

La mente de Naruto comenzó a atar cabos, Hinata no era Hinata, era como si no fuese la Hinata que el conoció, según el conocimiento de ella las cosas debían estar organizadas de otra manera, a eso le sumo que encontró un pergamino abierto, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde estaba el pergamino, lo tomo del suelo y lo vio, era uno de los jutsus de espacio tiempo que aún se encontraba investigando.

Naruto suspiro pesado, como es que no lo había pensado antes, definitivamente esta Hinata no era SU Hinata, la mujercita había estado jugando con los pergaminos y había traído a una Hinata de otra dimensión, lo que significaba que su Hinata se encontraba en esa dimensión, fue hacia la mujer que estaba a punto de llorar, la tomo de la mano y realizó el sello, Solo quedo una nube de Humo.

Hinata estaba sorprendida cuando se encontró en su casa, más específicamente en la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Naruto, aparte del que le tomaba del brazo, con un derramen nasal sobre la cama mientras otra Hinata yacía amarrada mientras dos clones la sostenían. Repaso con cuidado lo que vio, se pellizco una sola vez y vio otra vez lo mismo, ella en bragas, amarrada sobre la cama y con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

El Naruto que la sostenía del brazo la soltó, con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta la mujer que estaba amarrada, la miro con enojo y luego llevo su mirada de nuevo a la tímida Hinata, el otro Naruto elimino a los clones, se puso de pie con la mano en su sangrante Nariz y al igual que el otro miro a ambas Hinatas, se miraron con sorpresa y ambos exclamaron al unísono

– ¡Lo sabía! Esa NO era MI Hinata

El otro Naruto tomo a la chica amarrada entre sus brazos mientras esta reía, la miro aun enfadado y se encamino hacia la puerta

–Hagamos un Harem –dijo emocionada la chica–

–Nos largamos a casa –menciono molesto el hombre– y lo único que te daré son un par de nalgadas –realizo el sello de manos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a una tímida Hinata y un sangrante Naruto confundidos–

Una vez llegados a su dimensión, Naruto desato a Hinata, la coloco recostada sobre sus piernas y le dio un par de nalgadas que ella recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hinata, te he dicho que no juegues con mis pergaminos, esta vez llegaste lejos –la tomo por el brazo y la coloco ahorcajadas en sus piernas frente a él– de seguro lo recibiste como planeabas recibirme a mí, y no te atrevas a negarlo, te atreviste a mostrar tu cuerpo desnudo a otro hombre que no soy yo, y me importa un reverendo culo que ese hombre haya sido yo mismo de otra dimensión

– ¿Estas celoso? –hablo Hinata mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del rubio–

–Escucha con atención mujercita –hablo de manera seria mientras le tocaba sin vergüenza alguna el trasero– NADIE, absolutamente NADIE tiene el derecho de verte sin ropa más que yo, no me importa que sea otro yo o incluso un clon, eres MI mujer y por lo tanto reclamo lo que es mío, más que celoso estoy furioso, soy el único hombre que te hace sentir lo que yo, el único que sigue tus jueguitos, por la cara de aquel tipo debo asumir que él jamás se atrevería a tomarte en el bosque de la muerte mientras somos atacados por bestias salvajes.

– ¡GRRR! –dijo eróticamente la mujer– es por eso que me encanta cuando te enojas cariño, lamento haber jugado con los pergaminos, no imaginé que sucediera algo así –se restregó sin pudor contra el paquete de su esposo haciéndolo gruñir, mientras ella sonreía divertida– pero no te preocupes, ESE Naruto solo pudo desangrarse sin parar.

–Eso me parece bien, pero ten sabido que nada evitara tu castigo

Naruto se puso de pie aun con Hinata abrazada a su cintura, saco una cuerda de vaya a saber Dios donde y le amarro los brazos en la espalda, tomo con fuerza el camisón que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer y lo hizo pedazos en cuestión de segundos, le apretó los pechos y poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a el vientre, repitió la acción de antes haciendo de igual manera pedazos la braguita, aspiro el olor que escapaba de aquella zona y dio una pequeña palmadita que provoco un estremecimiento de Hinata, la giro sobre sí misma y la recostó sobre la mesa mientras él se quitaba toda la ropa y se colocaba detrás de ella.

–Ahora Hina, abre tus piernas y para ese bonito culo para tu esposo –hablo en su oreja–

–Si con eso sacaras tu "vara" para castigarme, acepto

El hombre sonrió ladinamente, esa mujer sabia como ponerlo al límite, es por ese motivo que la había elegido a ella por sobre la Haruno, era ese el motivo pero también existían otros, la mujer era dulce cuando se lo proponía y aunque para el esas cosas no fueran lindas, si venían de parte de ella eran lo mejor, él podía reconocer a su esposa con solo una mirada, ella siempre tenía una mirada de deseo, amor, pasión y mucha adrenalina, tenía sus momentos locos que lo sacaban de quicio, pero él sabía que no le gustaría a nadie más a su lado que ella.

La tomo de la cintura, se recostó un poco sobre ella y la tomo del cabello, le beso el cuello y dio una mordida en su hombro, coloco su miembro en la húmeda entrada de la mujer y la penetro con fuerza haciendo que esta perdiera el suelo y la conciencia por algunos segundo, dio un gruñido cuando sintió que tocaba el fondo de esa caliente y apretada cavidad femenina, salió lentamente y le penetro nuevamente con fuerza.

Hinata apretaba los puños en su espalda, estaba amarrada y eso la ponía aún más, gemía como si no existiese un mañana, estaba realmente feliz de haber metido la pata, porque más que un castigo, esta era la mejor recompensa, después de días intentando seducir al rubio y recibir fracaso tras fracaso, realmente sentía que su esfuerzo valía la pena.

El rubio sin dejar de penetrarla con fuerza, llevo su mano hasta debajo de la mesa, de allí saco una pequeña cajita negra y la destapo, saco un pequeño aparato color lila, paso su lengua por este para lubricarlo y lo llevo hasta la cavidad anal de la mujer que se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

–Cariño –dijo con voz grave el hombre– cancela el entrenamiento de tu hermana, te aseguro que mañana no podrás caminar

–¡AAAAHHHHHGG! ¡NARUTO! –grito la mujer por demás excitada–

Sin ninguna contemplación, Naruto introdujo el pequeño vibrador en el ano de su esposa, lo introdujo lentamente mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza, cuando encendió el pequeño aparato y sintió las vibraciones afectarle también a él, soltó un suspiro y arremetió con mayor fuerza y velocidad, mordisqueó la blanca espalda de su esposa, palmeo su trasero por varias veces y sintió perderse junto a ella cuando las paredes vaginales le apretaron con fuerza, sumando los gritos sensuales de la mujer que le hicieron llegar al más terrorífico orgasmo de toda su vida.

El rubio beso a Hinata con cariño y pasión, le beso del cuello y los pechos, mordió y lamio los pezones, beso el vientre, jugueteó con el clítoris provocando mayores sensaciones en Hinata, la tomo en brazos mientras él se sentaba sobre la mesa, la abrió de piernas y la sentó sobre su miembro penetrándola de nuevo, provocando sonidos que rayaban en la vulgaridad.

Cuando la hubo sentado sobre su miembro, Hinata llevo una de sus manos hasta su trasero, tomo el vibrador sin retirarlo y aumento la potencia de este, las fuertes vibraciones provocaron que el rubio casi perdiera la fuerza, pero aun así siguió en su empeño de seguir con tan erótico castigo

–AH, Sí, sí, Hmmm…. AHHH MAS MAS MASSSS, eres una bestia cariño, ME ENCANTA

–Mujer, ¿acaso quieres matarme? ¡NGH! ¡MALDICION! No me apretes tanto

–Rápido, rápido, rápido, rapidoooooo

– ¿Cuándo te desamarraste?, JODER, deja de tragarlo todo tan rápido, yo debo llevar el ritmo

–Yo también quiero jugar cariño, HMMM QUE BIEN, AHHH SIIII, hasta el fondo amor

Las piernas de Hinata temblaron tras un fuerte grito que anunciaba el orgasmo, Naruto salió de ella y vio con satisfacción como los fluidos de su esposa junto a los de él salían disparados, sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos, la llevo hasta la habitación y allí le retiro el vibrador, ella dio un respingo al sentir vacía ambas cavidades.

Se escuchó el sonido del vibrador que cayó por algún lugar, Naruto la hizo poner en cuatro aun con las piernas temblorosas, acerco su rostro al trasero de la, mujer y le separo las nalgas.

–Pero mira que húmeda estas aquí atrás, eres una chica pervertida Hina –dijo el rubio mientras con su dedo acariciaba la húmeda entrada– incluso se ve necesitado, debería darle un poco de atención

Beso con delicadeza el trasero de su esposa, ese que había palmeado tantas veces, restregó contra la estrecha entrada su miembro y de a poco lo fue introduciendo, dejo escapar varios suspiros, después de todo era un lugar muy estrecho, comenzó a moverse cuidando de no lastimarla, supo que iba por buen camino cuando escucho a su mujer gemir y tocar su vagina.

-Eres un maldito –hablo la mujer– después de todo lo que me has hecho sentir, vienes y te atreves a romperme el culo, eres tan malditamente sucio que me encanta

–Lo sé, sé que te encanta que sea un pervertido contigo, te gusta que te toque, te muerda y te penetre hasta el fondo

Las envestidas se hicieron rápidas y violentas, los gemidos no se acallaron, una sobrehumana voluntad para no caer antes del orgasmo, palabras al aire, gritos y más, besos y mordidas, gruñidos y finalmente el orgasmo que los tumbo en la cama, no pudieron siquiera moverse para no quedar tan cerca de una posible caída, estaban exhaustos y temblorosos.

Después de algunos minutos Naruto observo a su esposa, estaba llena de fluidos en sus piernas e incluso el vientre, un hilillo de espesa sustancia que salía de su vagina y del ano mientras se perdía entre sus piernas, su frente y cuerpo lleno de sudor, su cabello húmedo y su semblante tranquilo, él no podía dejarla así, estaba tan cansado como ella, pero definitivamente no podía dejarla así, ella había quedado dormida al instante, la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta la tina del baño, donde se metió a su lado y comenzó a limpiarla.

Estaba tan cansada que no se despertó ni al contacto con el agua, con sumo cuidado le lavo el cabello, el rostro y el cuerpo entero, se atrevió a darle besos como los que ella le daba cuando el fingía estar dormido, terminado el baño la seco con la gran toalla y la llevo hasta la cama, seco su cuerpo el mismo y se recostó junto a ella, a abrazo a su pecho y se cubrió a ambos con la manta para poder dormir.

Naruto no solía dejarse seducir por Hinata, trataba de contenerse, con cada una de sus locas ideas claro que le daban ganas de lanzársele encima y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero se contenía por que la amaba, por que amaba verla con cara de seducción, amaba sus locas ideas de seducción, amaba que ella siempre lo amara a pesar de todo, por eso la eligió a ella, por que Sakura le gustaba en su tiempo, era atractiva a la vista, pero a Hinata, a SU Hinata la amaba, a Hinata siempre la amó.

* * *

En la otra dimensión Naruto y Hinata se encontraban desnudos en la cama, habían hecho el amor por varias veces y se encontraban cansados y rendidos, abrazaba a su esposa con amor mientras le acariciaba la espalda, aquella Hinata con la que paso la tarde era por demás hermosa, después de todo también era Hinata, era sensual de una manera descarada, pervertida y todo lo que un día quiso ver de su esposa, pero el prefería esa timidez que tanto amaba, los sonrojos y la dulzura.

Sin duda su esposa era sensual, pero era una sensualidad más recatada, mas tímida y para él, era más mortal, sin duda no extrañaría a esa Hinata, después de todo no era de la Hinata dulce de la que se enamoró, él amaba a SU Hinata, prefería a esta Hinata que suspiraba entre sus brazos, por que aquella chica a la que tuvo que amarrar, vestir y de la que huyo, esa NO era SU Hinata.

* * *

 **Recuerdo un capitulo que se llamaba Road to tenten, si no mal recuerdo alli Naruto era Naruto, lo mas seguro es que este equivocada, es hace Naruto al que hago referencia aqui, y no a Menma de Road to Ninja.**

 **Espero que este pequeño One Shot haya sido de su agrado, lamento las faltas de ortografia, esta historia es en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo, realmente lo agradezco, gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
